The Quarrybank Club
by bohemiangirl75
Summary: It's Saturday and 5 students of Quarrybank High School are in detention. The bad boy, the popular girl, the sporty guy, the geek and the weirdo. In reality they should not get along. 8 hours can change everything. But, what happens in detention, stays in detention. Based off a popular movie.


**A/N: guys it's like 12am and this just came to me so I had to write it. Who can guess what movie it's based off! I've used two of the actor's names in the story, so, the first person to work it out, I'll write you a story with an OC/Beatle pairing of your choice!**

****

**Saturday 4****th**** May, 1957, 7.48am**

Quarrybank High School was empty. It was early on Saturday morning and a mist hung in the air. The students had gone home for the weekend.

Vice principal Richard Best pulled in to the car park. He was in a bad mood. The principal, Peter Evans, was on holiday for the weekend, so Best had to do his Saturday detention. He was here the entire day, until 4pm. The five delinquents, Paul Mc Cartney, George Harrison, John Lennon, Ally Sheedy and Molly Ringwald, were due to arrive at 8. Best sighed. Lennon practically lived in the school on Saturdays. He had no idea who the Sheedy girl was and he was surprised that Molly Ringwald, reigning queen of Quarrybank, was there. Mc Cartney had been put in for something to do with sports; Best hadn't bothered to ask Coach Carson why, and Harrison, well Best didn't even know who the boy was, let alone why he was in detention.

Best wondered who invented Saturday detentions and cursed them. Kids might not think teachers had a life outside coffee and tests, but, given the option, Best would rather be at home with his feet up, watching television and eating biscuits. Why couldn't the students just be caned and sent home?

"New age rubbish," Best mumbled, as he grabbed his briefcase, which contained no papers, just his lunch, comprising of a flask of coffee, an orange and a sandwich. He went to his office, which was across the hall from the large library and sat down. Now it was a waiting game. He looked at the clock. 7.55. They had 5 minutes.

Molly Ringwald sighed, looking up at her school. _Why _was she in detention? Didn't the old idiots get it? She had important things to do. Lydia Wells had told her that Richard Starkey was dating Claire Reynolds, the hottest gossip in a while, and Molly and Lydia had plans to find out everything they could about the pair. Secretly, Lydia had been nursing a small crush on Richard, so Molly was going to try and show him that Lydia was better for him than Claire. There was also a _beautiful _dress in Kingston's which Molly so desperately wanted, before someone else got it.

"I can't believe you couldn't get me out of this," she said in annoyance to her father. "It's not like I'm a juvenile delinquent or anything,"

Molly knew how to play her father; she'd been doing it for years.

"Honey, skipping class to go shopping does not make you a juvenile delinquent," said her father. "I'll make it up to you, now have a good day,"

He handed her a lunch of sushi and vitamin water. She pouted. Vernon Ringwald sighed as he handed his daughter £30. Where had he gone wrong?

Molly got out of the car without saying goodbye and slammed the door. She walked up the steps to Quarrybank and looked up at its vastness.

"Eight hours," she whispered, taking a deep breath and walking in.

Paul Mc Cartney kept quiet and said nothing as his father drove him to Quarrybank High School.

"Son, there's nothing wrong with messing around in school. I did it. But you got caught, sport," said Jim Mc Cartney, frowning at his son.

"Yeah, Mum already lectured me, thanks Dad," Paul whispered.

"Listen, no college is going to give a scholarship to a discipline case!"

Paul narrowed his eyes, grabbed his packed lunch and baseball jacket and slammed the door.

Oh how he hated his father. Even though he was away from him for 8 hours, he still resented the fact he was in detention. Paul decided he would just be quiet and not interact with the other kids who were going to be there, he hated most of the students in his school anyway.

"Now is the first time or the last time we do this?" snapped Louise Harrison, interrupting her son George's thoughts. He sighed.

"Last,"

"Good, now use the time to your advantage," she said. She was annoyed at her son already for having detention, but, not trusting him to get the bus, she was annoyed at having to drive him down to school.

"Mum, we're just supposed to sit around and do nothing, we're not supposed to study," he said for the millionth time.

"Well Mister, you work out a way to study!" said Louise irritably. His grades were _not _going to slip.

"Yeah!" said his little sister, also called Louise. She was a pain in the ass at the best of times, but she loved getting him into trouble and his mother didn't seem to care.

"Well go!" she said, practically pushing him out of the car.

George got out and did a small wave to his mother. He checked his watch. 7.57. He was on time.

Ally Sheedy got out of the car without a word to her father. They hadn't spoken for the entire journey, why waste her breathe at the end?

Secretly, she wanted him to acknowledge her. Even just a simple goodbye. But no, he had driven her to Quarrybank, no questions asked. He didn't know, or rather, didn't care that she was in detention.

She stood at the car and debated whether or not to go to the window and say goodbye to her father. Clutching her heavy shoulder bag, she walked up towards him, but he drove away, leaving her there in a cloud of smoke.

Ally slowly trudged through the school doors and rolled her eyes.

John Lennon put his hands in the pocket of his new leather jacket and adjusted his black sunglasses. It was a mild day, but no one saw the eyes of John Lennon, _ever. _Eyes gave away whatever emotions you were feeling and he wasn't one to show emotion, or rather, let said emotions be seen, so he always covered up his eyes.

He walked across the road and a car had to brake sharply so as not to hit him.

"Watch it son!" thundered the owner of the car.

John just kept on walking and turned up his collar. He reached the school doors.

"Fucking Best," he murmured, cursing his vice principal.

**A/N: Well, that's it for the first chapter! I hope you enjoyed it, it's quite long too! Here's a clue to help you guess the movie: it was out in 1985. I hope you review woo!**


End file.
